


Vengeance, Part 1: Revenge

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers:  Absolute power, Secrets, The devil you know, Legacy. Set immediately after Absolute Power (just pretend the rest of Season four didn’t happen)Content/Warning: Violence, sexual situation, male rape - nothing too graphic I hope! (Not a slash fic)Summary:  Tanith the traitor Tok’ra has betrayed the SGC. Apophis knows Daniel has seen the Harsesis child.  Now he’s after revenge.Author’s note: Daniel does a lot of hallucinating, to make the story easier to read, those parts are in italics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Vengeance, part 1: Revenge

The swirling mist gradually disappeared into the event horizon, but Daniel Jackson continued to stare out of the control room window long afterwards. The event horizon suddenly closed down plunging the room into silence. 

Jack O’Neill missed nothing. He’d been watching Daniel out of the corner of his eye, and knew the younger man to be deeply upset by the events of the past few days. Once again he’d witnessed Daniel going through the emotional wringer, starting with meeting again the child he had brought into the world; not the baby he should have been, but a fully developed child – and then some. The boy, Shi’fu, had come to learn about his mother, and Jack noticed that after a difficult start with Daniel trying to keep his distance, the young archaeologist had finally accepted the boy and had grown very fond of him. Maybe that was the problem. To Daniel it must have been like having Sha’re back. Then there was the weird dream Shi’fu had given Daniel, to teach him, he’d said. Now the boy was gone, and Daniel was alone again. He motioned to Sam and Teal’c to leave the area, and walked over to where his friend was standing still gazing down into the gate room. 

"You OK Daniel?" he asked. Daniel turned to look at him, his sad blue eyes boring into Jack’s very soul. 

"No," he admitted "not really." He wiped his hand over his face, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I guess you never really get over losing someone do you?" 

"It gets easier with time, but no, you never really get over it" Jack replied, thinking of his own losses. "Don’t be so hard on yourself Daniel. You’ve been through a lot lately." The two men stood in companionable silence for a while, then Daniel continued. 

"You know, Sha’re and I talked about having children all the time, but for some reason, it never happened for us. Although there was one time when we thought it had, but it turned out to be a false alarm. The past few days have brought it all back. It was almost like having Sha’re back again Jack, there was so much about Shi’fu that reminded me of her, I guess I was kinda hoping he’d stay longer, give me the chance to get to know him." Jack nodded in silence, and reached out his hand to touch Daniel’s shoulder. 

**** 

Elsewhere, in his new hideaway Apophis was angrily pacing up and down. Earlier that week he had granted an audience to Tanith, a Tok’ra who had in his opinion learned the error of his ways, and had returned "home" to his God. Tanith had told him the Harsesis child had appeared on Abydos, and had been taken to Earth, that he had wanted to learn about his mother. That meant the Tau’ri had to know where the child was hiding, particularly the husband of his late Queen’s host. He had wanted revenge when Ammonet was killed, but at that time he had been weak. Now he was strong again, and the waiting was over. He had found some ancient ruins on an outlying planet, and had instructed Tanith to pass the information back to the Tok’ra, whom he knew would pass the information back to the Tau’ri, and only yesterday, one of his spies had reported Tau’ri activity on the planet in question. He knew it would be only a matter of time before Daniel Jackson arrived. The trap was set. 

The following morning 

Daniel was sitting in his office, holding a mug of coffee. He had a pile of papers in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere. He’d thought he was beginning to get over the loss of his soul mate, or at least to accept it, but seeing Shi’fu had reopened the wound, and now it was bleeding again. 

"I have just the thing to cheer you up." Jack announced as he entered Daniel’s office. "Hammond has given us the green light to go and explore those ruins SG9 found yesterday." 

"When?" the archaeologist asked excitedly. 

"The probe data checked out OK, so whenever we’re ready." 

Two hours later they emerged from the Stargate to be greeted by warm sunshine and blue skies. 

"Well this is very nice." O’Neill remarked as they settled into their latest assignment. The planet was quite lush, not too many trees to annoy him, or flowers to bring on a certain archaeologists’ allergies, snow capped mountains in the distance, the ruins of course, and a lake right next to their camp site. There was more than enough here to keep everyone one busy. The perfect vacation spot in fact. 

It had been evening when they’d arrived, so they’d quickly set up camp, and made preparations for dinner. Daniel wanted to make an early start on the ruins, so he sorted out his notebooks and other bits and pieces in readiness. 

**** 

"Is everything ready?" Apophis asked his first prime 

"Yes my Lord," the man replied. "The trap is ready." 

The following day 

The suns had risen, and breakfast had been eaten. Now the team were making their way to the ruins. It was a warm day, and a gentle breeze blew the leaves on the trees. After an hour of walking they arrived at the ruins. Daniel went on ahead, too excited to wait any longer. 

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is fantastic." He reached out a hand to touch the markings reverently. Then bent down to retrieve a notebook from his pack. At that moment all hell broke loose. Something grabbed Daniel from behind, dragging him into the ruins. A large group of Jaffa surrounded the remaining three members of the team. Jack was shouting to the others to take cover as the sound of gunfire, and staff weapons filled the air. They were outnumbered, cut off from Daniel, and the gate, and worse, surrounded. The Jaffa moved closer, blocking all escape routes. The First Prime a huge man, bigger even that Teal’c, touched a device on his wrist, there was a blinding light, and Jack, and the others knew no more. 

Daniel fought as hard as he could, but he was held tight. A man appeared out of the darkness. Apophis! He held a glowing hand to Daniel’s forehead, and the archaeologist lost consciousness. 

"Take him." Apophis ordered. The First Prime picked Daniel up as if he were weightless, and stepping out of the ruins, made his way to the Stargate. The other Jaffa were there waiting at attention. Apophis dialled, the gate opened, and they stepped through. 

Later 

Daniel slowly came to his senses. He opened his eyes. He was on his knees, his arms were outstretched and his wrists fastened to a pillar on either side. His shirt and shoes were missing, as were his glasses. His head hurt. 

"Welcome Daniel" a soft voice said. A hand gripped his face. Another forced his mouth open. Hot liquid was poured down his throat. Daniel choked. The Blood of So’kar again, he decided, but the taste was different somehow. He raised his head to look at the source of the voice. Apophis. "News has reached me that you have seen the Harsesis child. Where is he?" Daniel looked at the other man with disgust. 

"You think I’m going to tell you?" he stated, sounding more like Jack O’Neill than himself. "Actually I have no idea where he is." 

"We shall see. We shall see" the other man replied. Daniel’s vision began to blur. The room began to spin. He shook his head. A voice was calling to him… 

**** 

__

"Yoh! Danny!" He looked up and saw Jack O’Neill standing next to him, Sam and Teal’c were also there. 

__

"Jack? Guys? Thank God. Apophis is here, hurry up and get me out…" 

__

"Woah. No-one’s going anywhere yet, Danny. You have a job to do first." 

__

"What? Come on Jack, stop messing around and just get me out of here." Daniel asked incredulous. This couldn’t be real. 

__

"You have to tell Apophis where the Harsesis child is Daniel Jackson." _Teal’c responded._

"Why?" 

__

"Because we’re asking you to, besides he really belongs with his father, he’s been so worried about him." Sam replied. Daniel’s head was really spinning. Whatever he’d been given was much stronger when they were in Hell. 

"But I don’t know where he is." 

__

"Course you do." Jack replied, smiling eerily. 

__

"No, I don’t. I didn’t see the co-ordinates, I didn’t even see if there were any co-ordinates." Tears began to trail slowly down Daniel’s face. He didn’t need this, not now. 

"Don’t lie Danny. You’ve never been any good at deceiving me. All you have to do is tell me, and no-one will be any the wiser. You can trust me, you know that." _O’Neill gently touched his face, wiping a tear away. Daniel felt very uncomfortable. Jack didn’t usually have this effect on him. Something wasn’t right._

"I’m not lying, I didn’t see anything. Why would I lie to you, you’re my friend." 

"So tell us…" 

__

"I can’t" Daniel sobbed. He lowered his spinning head. 

__

"You’re lying!" _Jack roared, backhanding Daniel hard across the face. "You saw him leave through the Stargate, you saw where he went"_

__

Sam opened her hand and revealed what appeared to be some kind of cattle prod. She touched Daniel’s bare chest with it. The fire shot through his body, taking his breath away. Somehow he screamed. 

"No, I didn’t, and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you!" Daniel answered back. Again he felt the pain and again he screamed. 

Apophis looked down at him, an expression of great pleasure on his face. He was going to enjoy this after all. He would enjoy breaking Daniel Jackson, even if he didn’t get the information he craved. 

And so it began… 

That evening 

Jack O’Neill groaned. He opened his eyes, they hurt, he tried to move, he hurt. He heard the moans of the others, they sounded as if they felt as bad as he did. Gritting his teeth he slowly sat up. He opened his eyes, and squinted at the light, and did a mental head count. Teal’c, Carter, Daniel – oh God! No Daniel! 

"Where’s Daniel?" he asked, "Daniel!" God this had to be the worst hangover he’d ever had. The other two sat up shakily and looked around. Jack got to his feet and staggered over to the ruins. "Daniel!" he called "you in here?" Silence met his ears. By now the other two had reached the ruins and were also calling. 

"Daniel Jackson does not appear to be here O’Neill." Teal’c started, he was holding Daniel’s pack. 

"Did those Jaffa belong to who I think they did?" 

"Indeed, they are in the service of Apophis" 

"Oh God," Jack said quietly bowing his head "Daniel…" 

"We need to get back, Sir, to get help" Sam broke the silence. Jack nodded. They packed up their gear, and headed back to the gate at a run. 

**** 

__

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a soft floor. He tried to sit up, but everything hurt, and he passed out again. An eternity later he became aware of someone stroking his hair, calling to him. 

__

"Husband?" 

__

A hand reached out and cupped his face. More liquid was poured into him. He opened his eyes slowly. Sha’re was there. Now he knew he was hallucinating, his heart had been gone for more than a year. He tried to shut out the image before him, but it was so hard. So hard. 

__

"Husband?" _the voice again._ _"It is I, do you not know me?"_

"Sha’re." _Daniel spoke the name in a whisper_. 

__

"Yes." She replied. He sat up, and realised he was lying on the floor of a bedroom. The room was filled with silks, and a sweet smell of perfume wafted on the breeze coming in through an open window. In the centre of the room was a huge bed. Closed silk curtains surrounded it. Sha’re removed her clothing, seemed to float over to the bed and disappeared behind the silks. She called to him. __

"Come to me husband." Daniel couldn’t help himself. He wanted her, needed her so much. It had been so long. He got to his feet slowly and walked over to the bed. He pulled the curtains back, and there to his horror was his beloved, sat astride Apophis who was smiling with pleasure. 

__

"Where is the boy, husband?" _Sha’re asked breathlessly_. 

__

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh God no!" Daniel screamed. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. He sagged to the floor, the sound of Sha’re moaning filling his ears. For weeks after he had returned to Abydos and found his beloved pregnant with the child of Apophis his nightmares had been filled with images of the two of them together. He couldn’t take anymore. He closed his eyes and wept. 

And so it went on… __

That night 

Back at the SGC Jack was frantically pacing up and down the Briefing Room. General Hammond had ordered three SGC teams to return with SG-1 to make a more thorough search of the planet they had visited. Although it was looking more and more likely that Daniel had been kidnapped by Apophis. Hammond knew as did the others, that Apophis would more than likely torture the young archaeologist. With that in mind, Hammond had also contacted the Tok’ra and the Tollan, and at that very moment was awaiting the arrival of Jacob Carter. 

**** 

__

Daniel opened his eyes, and found himself in the SGC infirmary, surrounded by the others. 

__

"About time." Jack spoke first. 

"What happened?" Daniel asked groggily. "Where’s Apophis?" He tried to sit up. 

"Be calm Daniel Jackson," Teal’c spoke. "You have been badly injured, and must rest." 

"Were you dreaming about Apophis?" Sam asked. 

"Not exactly." Daniel replied. He was already feeling much better. He was home, and with his friends. 

"What, then?" Jack asked. 

"He wanted to know where Shi’fu went when he left here." 

"And what did you tell him?" Jack pressed. 

"I couldn’t tell him anything, you know that Jack." Daniel was beginning to panic, something was very wrong. 

"But you must have seen something, surely." Jack persisted. 

"No. I didn’t" 

"Course you did. Come on Danny you can tell me. You’ll only make Apophis even more mad than he already is, and he’ll make you suffer more and more until you do tell him. Make it easy on yourself." 

__

Daniel realised with horror that this wasn’t real, that he was hallucinating again. 

__

"Come on son, you can tell us." _General Hammond finally spoke up_. _"We all know the promise you made to Sha’re, but now it’s time to let the boy get to know his father. What harm can it do?"_

__

"No! He just wants him for his new host," Daniel replied. The General nodded, and Janet who up until now had remained at the back of the group came forward. Daniel tried to sit up again, but Teal’c hit him hard across the face, sending him back down onto the bed. He could feel blood pouring from his nose. Teal’c reached across him and held him down as Janet injected him. 

And so it continued… 

The following day 

They were back on the planet, looking for clues. Jack felt sick. He should have known the place was too good to be true. It had been a trap. A trap set specifically for Daniel, he knew that now. But why take Daniel? Any one of them knew the access code to the iris protecting the Stargate, the all had information relating to the SGC. What did Daniel know that the rest didn’t? 

They had been searching for hours, but there was still no sign of the missing archaeologist. Hammond had just contacted them to inform them of Jacob Carter’s arrival, and to order their return to base. Carter it seemed had vital information for them. 

**** 

__

A bright light shone all around him, whiteness. He was lying on something soft. He ran his hand along the surface. It was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He could see feet. He looked up, legs and bodies, all dressed in white. A voice came into his head. 

__

"Doctor Jackson? It’s time for your meds." 

Realisation came in a rush. He tried to raise his head, but he hurt so much. This couldn’t be happening, not again. He struggled to his feet, and staggered over to the wall – the padded wall. 

"Noooo!" He cried out, crouching down, his head in his hands. 

__

"Doctor Jackson, if you don’t calm down, I shall have to request you be restrained." 

"This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real." 

__

"I can assure you Doctor Jackson, this is very real." Another voice. 

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Doctor Mackenzie entered the room. 

"He’s having another episode doctor." 

__

"Daniel, this is Doctor Mackenzie, can you hear me?" Daniel looked up, and nodded. "You’re in my ward at Mental Health, you were sent here nine months ago." 

"I remember," Daniel replied nasally "But I left here, Jack O’Neill came and took me home. I went back to the SGC after Teal’c got sick. I proved I wasn’t crazy" Doctor Mackenzie shook his head, and put his arms around Daniels’ shoulders. 

__

"No Daniel, you’ve never left here, you’re sick, very sick, and we’ve been trying to help you. Don’t you remember? You and I have spent hours talking together as part of your therapy. You’ve been very cooperative so far, but there are some things we need to work on" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Certain things we need to talk about. For instance, I need to know where the Harsesis child is Daniel, it’s very important. If you tell me then I can send you back to the SGC. Wouldn’t you like that?" Mackenzie stroked Daniel’s face. "All you have to do is…" 

"No!" Daniel cried. "Get away from me!" He staggered to his feet and tried to reach the door. At a nod from Mackenzie, the aides grabbed Daniel’s arms. One of them held him while the other repeatedly hit him. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the floor rising up to meet him. 

It went on and on… 

  

That evening 

Back at the SGC everyone was gathered round the briefing table. Jacob Carter had just arrived. 

"Good to see you again George" he called out to Hammond, "though I wish it were under better circumstances" 

"Good to see you again old friend. What can you tell us?" Hammond responded. 

"Doctor Jackson has been taken by Apophis, as I’m sure you already know. We got word recently that he was hunting him, but were too late to act on our information." 

"What does he want with Daniel?" Jack asked. 

"It seems information reached him that the Harsesis child was brought here, and he’s still pretty mad about the death of Ammonet, so…" 

"It’s a revenge thing…" Sam chimed in. 

"How does Apophis know the Harsesis child was here?" Teal’c asked. 

"Tanith." Jacob replied. There was no need to say any more. Tanith was the Tok’ra, being used unknowingly as a spy both for the Tok’ra and Apophis. 

"Oh God!" Jack exclaimed. 

"The good news is, we think we know where Doctor Jackson is being held. The last time Tanith went back to Apophis, we attached a small transmitter to his clothing. It appears Apophis has a new hiding place, and we already have a small number of undercover personnel inside. Word we’ve received so far is that Doctor Jackson is still alive, but has been repeatedly tortured…" Jack’s hands gripped the arms of his chair tightly, and he muttered something unrepeatable under his breath. 

"We’ve got to stop this. Permission to join the search sir?" Jack ground out. 

"I was counting on it. We could use your piloting expertise if this turns into a battle." Jacob replied. 

"You have a go people," Hammond responded, "don’t let me down." Within seconds the room was empty. 

**** 

Daniel lifted his head, he was being held up by two large Jaffa. Apophis stood proudly in front of him, an expression of arrogance upon his face. 

"You are being most uncooperative Daniel Jackson," he purred, his eyes glowing. "Still I can remedy that, if you think you have suffered so far, you know nothing." He snapped his fingers, and a huge man appeared. Daniel looked at him in amazement, he was enormous, bigger than Teal’c in every way. He felt himself tensing, feeling uncomfortable about the way the giant looked at him. He could almost imagine the other man licking his lips. 

"Allow me to introduce Tetris. My new First Prime. As you can see he’s not Jaffa, but he has so many other qualities, including the ability to induce pain to quite astonishing levels." 

"Leave me alone." Daniel cried pitifully. "I can’t tell you anything, I don’t know anything." 

"Perhaps." Apophis purred. "We shall see. Take him. Teach not to cross me again!" 

The two guards dragged Daniel out of the room, down several staircases, along several corridors, and all the while Tetris silently followed. Eventually they arrived in a large room. The guards halted, giving Daniel time to look around. By the looks of things this was Tetris’s private area. Several small rooms led off the first, one Daniel could see contained a bed. In the centre of the large room was a sort of table. There were cuffs at the top and attached to the legs. Around the walls were shelves filled with what appeared to be surgical implements, but none that he could imagine Janet using. At a snap of his fingers the two guards dragged Daniel over to the table, he tried to fight them, but was too weak. They shoved him face down onto the table, fastened his wrists to the cuffs at the top, and his ankles to the legs. At another snap of the fingers the Jaffa guards left. 

Daniel was now alone with Tetris. The giant looked into Daniels’ face with a feral expression. He stroked Daniel’s hair, and then moved his hands in a caressing movement down Daniel’s back. The younger man began to struggle against his restraints. Tetris smiled to himself. This one had spirit he decided. He had a long list of depraved and sordid acts he liked to perform on his victims, he would make full use of his time with this human. 

He walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a sharp knife, and moving back to the table proceeded to remove the remainder of Daniel’s clothing. Then he picked up a syringe and emptied its contents into Daniel’s neck. Then he removed his own clothing. Once again he caressed the young man’s body, marvelling in its paleness despite the many cuts and bruises. 

"Leave me alone, don’t touch me, please. You, you don’t need to do this…" Daniel whimpered. But his whimpering only served to turn the other man on. He ran his tongue down the length of Daniel’s back, tasted salt. He stood back and decided the drugs he’d injected into Daniel must now have taken effect. Along with all the other drugs he’d been given. He touched himself. He was ready enough. He parted the younger man’s buttocks and shoved himself in hard. Daniel screamed, his breath momentarily taken away with shock. He’d never known such pain. He begged the other man to stop, but his pleas only served to make things worse. Daniel cried and cried out in pain until he could do no more. He felt as if his insides were being ripped apart. He felt sick, he felt dizzy. The other man continued for what seemed to be an eternity, and then with a series of huge thrusts, he finished. 

Finally, Tetris withdrew from Daniel and moved to the head of the table to examine his prey. He looked at the young man in wonder, feeling the excitement growing in him again. Tears streamed down Daniel’s face. The young archaeologist’s eyes were open, but unseeing. Tetris reached out a hand and felt for a pulse, it was there, a little fast, but definitely there. There was blood on Daniel’s chin from where he had bitten his bottom lip in an effort to fight the pain. Tetris wiped it away gently. He reached out to stroke Daniel’s hair. The younger man was quite beautiful, eyes the colour of the sky, hair the colour of sand. The archaeologist whimpered and tried to pull away from him. The older man smiled and moved back behind Daniel. 

And so it began again, and so it would continue… 

Two days later 

An eternity had passed. Together with the help of the SGC the Tok’ra had been successful in destroying Apophis’ new home. The man himself had managed to escape again, along with Tanith, something that annoyed the hell out of Jack O’Neill. Patience was not one of his virtues. He had wanted to go to the surface and personally beat the hell out of the man, and find Daniel, but as Jacob had gently pointed out, the Tok’ra had operatives on the inside. It was better to let them get on with the job in hand. 

But that was hours ago, and there had been no word. The SG units and some of the Tok’ra were now back at the SGC unwinding and exchanging stories. Jack and the other members of SG-1 were in the briefing room, filling Hammond in on the details, none of them able to settle, their minds on their missing friend. Silently praying that he was somehow still alive. A few moments earlier Jacob had been called down to the Control Room to receive a message from a Tok’ra ship. Suddenly he flew up the stairs and back into the Briefing Room. 

"They’ve found him." 

"How is he?" Jack asked. The expression on Jacob’s face changed. 

"Not good, Jack, " the older man replied. There was no need for more details. "Better get a medical team ready." The Briefing Room emptied as the occupants ran downstairs to the Gate Room. At that moment there was a roar and five metallic rings descended to the floor followed by a bright light, at the same time a medical team arrived. The light disappeared, and the rings ascended, leaving a large man standing in the centre of the room. He was holding a large blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. 

Daniel. 

[Continue in [ Vengeance : Aftermath ]](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/vengen2.htm)

  


* * *

  


> Dedication: To my golden retriever Honey, 27th October 1987-23rd April 2001.  
> I love receiving e-mails from all round the world so any feedback is more than welcome.  
> 

* * *

>   
> © January 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
